


Insolitement vôtre - 28 : Darth Vader's fanclub (Première partie)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Darth Vader's Fanclub, I really don't like Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is just a fanboy, Mentioned Darth Vader, Sorry Not Sorry, StarBook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Kylo Ren attendait fébrilement les participants à la première réunion du fanclub fondé en honneur de son grand-père adoré.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois-ci, mon crack sera en deux parties. Elles ne seront pas forcément dans une logique de continuité chronologique (par rapport à la saga), mais hey ! c'est du crack, des fois faut se lâcher complètement xD

Le vaisseau _Finalizer_ était peut-être actuellement perdu au fin fond de l'espace, mais les journées continuaient d'être réglées correctement pour les membres de l'équipage. Le soir tombait donc, et Kylo Ren attendait fébrilement dans la salle de réunion principale.

Il avait distribué des tracts toute la semaine aux employés pour les informer que la première réunion du « Darth Vader's fanclub » se tiendrait enfin. Kylo espérait beaucoup de cette soirée, quelques officiers avaient déjà rejoint le groupe StarBook dédié au fanclub, et le jeune homme s'attendait à une encore plus grosse affluence.

Ce que le Président du fanclub ignorait, c'était que les membres déjà inscrits ne l'avaient fait que par respect pour leur patron, car ils n'en avaient rien à faire du Seigneur Sith qui avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs décennies.

Ce que Kylo Ren ignorait aurait pu ne pas lui faire de tort, mais lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que personne ne viendrait à sa réunion, son petit cœur fragile se brisa en miettes. Alors, sous la banderole géante représentant Vader dans toute sa splendeur, le petit-fils dévoué pleura toutes les larmes de son corps... et se jura de se venger des personnes qui s'étaient payées sa tête.

Ça allait être un carnage à bord du vaisseau, semblable à celui qu'il avait perpétré au Temple Jedi – et pour les mêmes motifs : les autres Padawans et Maîtres avaient refusé d'admirer le grand Darth Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> Bouhaha x') Je m'amuse de pas grand-chose des fois xDD Et les malheurs de Ren ne font que commencer...


End file.
